The present invention relates to a multiple-use holder comprising at least one hook fixed to at least one slat. The holder is intended for, among other things, storing hollow objects such as glasses, cups, tankards, bottles, feeding bottles and various kinds of pots, or for objects such as keys, necklaces and ties, or for flat objects such as postcards, booklets and magazines. A holder of this kind is usually supported by or fixed to a vertical surface, such as a wall.
According to the invention, a holder of the type defined above is characterized in that it comprises, on the one hand, a first row and a second row of at least two mutually parallel slats, both rows of slats being parallel to the same plane and the slats of the first row intersecting the slats of the second row and, on the other hand, at least one hook forming with the said plane an angle of less than 45xc2x0, the hook(s) being fixed in a site of intersection of a slat belonging to the first row with a slat belonging to the second row.
Each site of intersection of the holder is preferably associated with a hook.
The angle formed by the hook with the plane parallel to the two rows of slats is preferably about 20xc2x0.
There are at least two slats in each row but the number of slats can be much greater in each of the rows. This number depends on the area of the holder and on its shape.
In each row, the slats are advantageously arranged at regular intervals. However, these intervals may be irregular depending on the artistic effect which it is wished to give to the holder.
The slats of any one row are advantageously of the same width, this width being also advantageously the same for the slats of the first and second rows.
The length of the slats of each row depends on the overall outline of the holder, which may be of any shape, such as rectangular, triangular, circular or other.
The slats of the first row may intersect the slats of the second row at any angle. Advantageously, the slats of the first row are perpendicular to the slats of the second row. When the holder is fixed to a vertical surface, the slats of the first row are preferably vertical and the slats of the second row horizontal.
The slats of a first row preferably comprise depressions so that each is able to house a slat belonging to the second row at their site of intersection. The form of these depressions will vary depending on the angle of intersection of the slats of the first row with the slats of the second row. Advantageously, the slats of both first and second rows comprise depressions so that the slats of the first row and of the second row fit together via their respective depressions in the sites of intersection. By this means it is possible to produce a flat assembly at the site of intersection of a slat belonging to the first row with a slat belonging to the second row.
According to the invention, as explained above, at least one hook is fixed in the site of intersection of a slat belonging to the first row with a slat belonging to the second row. This hook is advantageously straight, but could be slightly curved. In a preferred embodiment, the hook consists of a tongue that is fixed in the vicinity of one of its ends to the site of intersection between a slat belonging to the first row and a slat belonging to the second row, the other end being free. The free end may be of any shape, and in particular is rounded. All of the hooks are situated on the same side of the holder, when the holder is designed to be fixed to a flat surface.
The tongue is preferably arranged in such a way that its centre line, when projected, coincides with the centre line of the slat of the first row or with that of the slat of the second row intersecting in the site of intersection to which the tongue is fixed.
Where the holder is designed to be fixed to a vertical surface, the slats of the first row being vertical, the hooks advantageously all point upwards, this arrangement being particularly useful for draining hollow objects, such as glasses or bottles. However, the hooks could be arranged horizontally, e.g. for holding objects such as necklaces or ties.
In the preferred embodiment, the tongue forming the hook is advantageously fixed to the site of intersection by a wedge-shaped part forming an angle equal to that which the hook forms with the plane parallel to the two rows of slats. This part may be a separate part but is preferably an integral part of the tongue forming the hook. In this case, the wedge-shaped part is advantageously fitted into a depression formed in a slat belonging to the first or second row. In this way, in the slats of the first or second rows, a depression may be formed on both sides of any slat at the site of intersection.
The hook can be fixed to the site of intersection by any known means, e.g. glue, nails or screws.
In a preferred embodiment, fixing takes place at the sites of intersection using a flat-headed screw and a wing nut. The holder can therefore be sold as a kit and assembled at the place of use, the screws being used to fix together, at a site of intersection, a slat belonging to the first row with a slat belonging to the second row, plus the hook.
This holder may be made of any material, such as wood, plastic or metal, the slats and the hooks being preferably made from the same material. In a particularly preferred embodiment the slats and the hooks are of bamboo.
The description provided below, which refers to the appended drawing, of two embodiments of the holder will enable the invention to be understood more clearly.